Sunflowers for Amy
by shakes8
Summary: At the end of Vincent and the Doctor, Amy and the Doctor are sad to leave Vincent alone with his "madness." But what if Amy didn't leave? What if, lacking Rory's existence, she stayed with Vincent, and mothered his children? What if Vincent van Gogh didn't commit his famous suicide? Let's find out...


I am standing in a room in Vincent's house with him, and the Doctor. He is trying to convince me to leave. But I cannot.

"Amelia Pond, you need to come! We have been here for long enough!" I flinch at the Doctor's shouting. He never shouts. At least not at me. Vincent steps in front of me protectively.

"But why must she go? Why can you just not go, Doctor? She can stay with me, and it will be fine," Vincent says, really only further angering the Doctor.

"You don't understand! She has to come back. She is from the future. You live in the past. She cannot stay! Amy, why are you so stuck on being here?" he says. I realize, I must tell them.

"Because," I say, and take a deep breath, "Because I am… pregnant. With Vincent's child." The Doctor's jaw drops and Vincent pulls me into a rib- crushing hug.

"Amelia. Pond. Come into the TARDIS. Now! Vincent, stay! I need to talk to her. Alone," the Doctor says. I can see his eyes are full of tear. What have I done? Why did I have to go and fall in love with Vincent? Why? But I go with the Doctor. We enter the TARDIS, and he is angry. He sits down and I sit by him. He puts his head in his hands. I know he is crying.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly, "I didn't mean to. I swear. I didn't mean to."

"I know, but still you did. And now you can't leave," He looks up, and my heart breaks with how crushed he is.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I love Vincent, and he loves me. Couldn't we just, fake his death and take him with us?" I ask, hopeful.

"No. We can't. That would create a hole in time and space so big it would rend the universe to pieces," he says. He stands up, and goes to the console. He bangs on it, once, twice, three times. I can't help it. I begin to cry, and he realizes what he is doing. He stops, and comes over to comfort me.

"Looks like you'll have to stay. But I can't. You know that. I will visit you once, at you call. Here," He hands me his sonic screwdriver, and I take it. "When you're ready, go to the top of the highest place you can find and sonic off the top of it. I'll come. I promise. Now get your things. I have to leave, and you have a painter to marry." I go into my room in the TARDIS, and pack my suitcase. I leave my book of fairy tales with a note in it.

My raggedy Doctor,

I am sorry that I have to leave. I hope that when you find this, you remember me still. But you may not come in this room again, not ever. And if you do, well, then, this is all I'm leaving. I love you, my Doctor, and don't you ever forget it. I will make a life with Vincent, but I will never forget the day you crashed in my backyard and all of our wonderful adventures. Goodbye

Love,

Amelia Pond

I write that inside the front cover and tuck it under the pillow. I leave a corner sticking out, just in case. I zip up my suitcase and see him standing in the door.

"Are you ready, Miss Pond? Probably the last time I'll say that, you know. Miss Pond. The girl with the fairytale name. Soon to be Missus Amelia Van Gogh," he says, and offers his arm. I take it and heft my suitcase. We walk out the door back into Vincent's house. To my house, now. He is pleased to see me, and even more pleased to see my suitcase.

"So she can stay?" he asks, his eyes full of hope.

"Yes, _she_ can stay," I say. He hugs me, but even through Vincent's enthusiasm I can feel the Doctor's sadness. I break away and hug the Doctor next.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in his ear, and he replies that that's alright. But it's not, and I know it's not. We pull away from each other.

"Goodbye, my raggedy Doctor," I say, "Until next time."

"Until next time," he agrees.

"Goodbye, Doctor!" Vincent says, and hugs him as well, though not as enthusiastically as he had hugged me. The Doctor exits and I follow him. Vincent does not. He is busy bringing my suitcase up the stairs. I suppose this is a time when women weren't expected to do much. The Doctor enters the TARDIS and I hear him hitting levers and pressing buttons. I touch the door then stand back as the noise of all of time and space starts, and the TARDIS disappears. When Vincent comes outside, he doesn't see me crying.


End file.
